Tubal Cain
|-|Tubal Cain= |-|Kai Sakurai= Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Kai Sakurai, Tubal Cain, One that devours death, Tenma Akuro Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 73. 28-29 as Kai Sakurai Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #2 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility Negation, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping (Briah is the act of a Die Ewigkeit user forcing their deepest desire on reality), Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Holy Relics carry a poison that hinder or negate regeneration of the soul), Power Absorption, Rotting and Poisoning matter around him (Regardless of whether they are physical or intangible, said poison also damages and rots souls as well), Lightning Manipulation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Could endure the presence of Methuselah) and Soul Manipulation (All Holy Relic users are capable of enduring attacks that hit the soul) | All his abilities with the addition of Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Abstract, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Can harm fellow LDO members, who are totally unfazed by nuclear weaponry, with his regular attacks. He has been repeatedly stated to be able to split apart entire mountains with a single swing during his fights. Was also said by his retainer Riza to be the strongest member of the Legion, including that of Wilhelm, outside of Reinhard and the three commanders, having easily overwhelmed Wilhelm and stalemated Beatrice Kirscheisen in the past), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with his Briahs | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kai was able to keep up with Beatrice while she was using her Briah and can use it himself) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Regular LDO members are impervious to any weapons made by mankind including the Tsar Bomba, stronger than Wilhelm.), Regeneration and Immortality make him difficult to kill | High Outerverse level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with sword, several kilometers with Musashi's Briah | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: * Wewelsburg Longinus: His Holy Relic, an inferior version of Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament. Derived from the same metal used to forge Kei Sakurai's Holy Relic, it retains some of the properties of the legendary spear, making it so that no user other than those of the Sakurai clan can wield it. Due to its properties, any Sakurai who wields it will eventually become a zombified version of themselves. The spear can take any form to fit the characteristics of a Sakurai's Briah (ex. The first Cain's form was of that of a Japanese Katana, while the second was of a war cannon). Additionally, anyone of the Sakurai's who wield this weapon will obtain the powers and abilities of the previous owners, becoming more stronger than the last and allowing the new user to utilize all of the previous powers on top of their own. Wewelsburg Longinus true power, however, is the ability to make any ability of people slain by Tubal Cain his own. This means that he can acquire more power by killing anyone with abilities and increasing his already versatile and powerset even larger. Intelligence: As Tubal Cain he is mindless, but as Kai Sakurai he has a couple years of combat experience and was also the student of Beatrice, being able to fight her evenly and overwhelm other members of the LDO like Wilhelm with only two years of training. Weaknesses: As Tubal Cain, he can attack the wrong target if they mentioned that the target is Reinhard. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Briah Tubal Cain Curse: As a member of the Sakurai clan, Kai can use the Briahs of his ancestors (Musashi Sakurai and Rei Sakurai) instead of one standard Briah. Kai is a special case as when he turned into Tubal Cain it also absorbed Beatrice, so he is able to use a total of four Briahs. * May sasurahime carry all such taint, shoulder all such malice liberating me from woe and misery: Musashi Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to pass on the curse" which changes others into corpses over a certain area. Their limbs discolor to black and start cracking, blood stops flowing, the heart stops beating and entire vitality expires from the body, with the target collapsing under their own weight. Simply put, it's the ability to poison the entire surroundings. * Begone, exile, for the realm of the gods welcomes you no longer: Rei Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to force the curse onto others". It turns Longinus into a cannon, which can shoot out poison at long distances. Like the first Briah, it corrodes and poisons anything it touches. * Koko da kuno wazawa imeshitehayasasura itamaechi kuranookikura: Kai Sakurai's Gudou Birah, "I want to take the curse onto myself". In this form, Kai's body becomes completely covered from head to toe in poison, allowing him to decompose anything he strikes while also being having anything that touches him rot to dust (even attacks such as Wilhelm's stakes are unable to pierce through him while this is active). Among the three generations of Tubal Cain, Kai is the strongest of them all. * Donner Totentanz Walkure: Beatrice's Briah, which Cain obtained after Kai and Beatrice were absorbed. This allows Cain to gain the properties of lightning, becoming intangible and moving at the speed of lightning in addition to using his previous ability of Kai's. After Kai and Beatrice split, Tubal Cain lost this ability. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Devilman (Composite) (Devilman) Devilman's profile (Base Cain and Human Devilman were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1